Under the Moonlight
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, the new appointed vice-captain of the 3rd division is introduced to a new taichou. The only problem is, they had already met under different circumstances when the youth was out for a nightly walk in the forest... IchiXGrimm
1. Hey

Nyhahahahaha! I am not dead yet, my beautiful readers! It is yet another new story from the super-slow-dimwitted-and-crazy-author The Norwegian Dragon!!! A few minor changes when it comes to my usual writing:

1. This is a Bleach based story (my first)

2. This is yaoi (OMG!!! also my first!!)

So yeah. Anywas (use that word a lot) please have mercy on my soul for spelling errors or grammatical mishaps, also things from the actual story doesn't add up (rank, names, divisions etc) and if the text is hard to read (zoom inn if ya must...). But anywas... please read and enjoy and PLEASE give me a response! Onegaishimasu mina-sama!

* * *

Under the Moonlight

**Chapter 1: Hey...**

The moon shone brightly under the star lit sky. The leaves rustled in the gentle breeze, creating a comfortable atmosphere in the night. Crickets played their melodies on their little instruments for the quiet audience, not bothered by their silence.

A footstep broke their songs, and became quiet. It was the same rude person who had interrupted them almost every night for quite some time, never apologizing for his rudeness. He sat down in the knee-tall grass, waiting for the calm melody to come. And the crickets played once again. The person sighed deeply; closing his eyes and slowly reopens them.

This was the only place where he could get peace and quiet from the busy days back in Seretei. Soul Society had lost several of their captains form the Gotei 13, many people had died and everything was on a brink of chaos. Vice-captains and New captains had been appointed. This lucky person became a vice-captain.

His new captain had not arrived yet, so the entire 3rd division was left at his hands for the time being. Everyone had tried their best to keep their composure, but after the betrayal of several captains, nothing would be the same.

The vice captain of the 3rd division was killed by his own captain, known as Ichimaru Gin. Poor bastard never knew what was going on until the very end, slain by his most leaders' hand. But now, formerly known as 3rd division, 3rd seat Kurosaki Ichigo, has become Lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo.

He did not like the election one bit. He preferred the seat he had beforehand, but no. the division and the other remaining captains had chosen for him, leaving him no choice unless he ended up dead… Something he truly would refrain from doing.

Ichigo sighed again and ran a hand through his short and orange hair. His brown eyes stayed unfocused, just watching the green grass sway back and forth in the wind. Everything that had happened recently had taken its toll on him. He never found rest, everything was in utter chaos. He was glad the captain would arrive tomorrow, although he should have been here today. They had received words he would be late, reasons unknown.

His name was ridiculously long and complicated. Sounded foreign too. Thus it became a forgotten note, leaving Ichigo to re-memorize it tomorrow.

He wondered what he looked like… If he was anything near or like his previous captain, Ichigo would kill him for sure. If only he had the strength, which he lacked miserably. He would have no choice but to accept the new foreign captain, from the hell he's from. Orders are orders, so are his duties.

Ichigo stood from his place in the grass and went further into the forest. He was not afraid of the hollows that could appear at this hour in such place, he was strong enough to protect himself. His sword became his best friend. Kicking a rock around like he always do, he neared the pond that he had visited countless times earlier.

He had taken a swim there too, not the slightest bothered by the open environment. This would probably be his last visit for quite some time, since the show is beginning in the morning. Reorganising the 3rd division, new captain and so on could take quite some time.

The dark path came to an end as the environment opened and revealed the pond he had wanted to come to originally. He looked around for a moment, checking if there were any hollows or intruders nearby. Ichigo didn't sense anything but small animals and birds. The coast was clear. But wait… His eyes caught something on a pile of rocks by the pond.

Upon a closer look, he saw a pile of clothes, a shinigami outfit to be more exact. They lay carelessly discarded on the big rock, the hakama on top and the sandals beside with the sword resting against the rock. Ichigo quickly hid behind a three as he saw ripples in the water.

Peaking from around the three, he saw a body emerge from beneath the surface. Light blue hair met the shining rays from the moon, giving it a breathtaking spark along with the water droplets that ran down the body. He was very well built with clearly visible muscles, tall as well. His short blue hair was ruffled into a mess. Ichigo found himself transfixed at the bathing person.

If it was the combination of the natural phenomenal or his train of thoughts- Woh, hold on a sec! Ichigo stopped breathing for a second, scared at where this was leading. He was 100 % straight, that's for sure. This was just a mere illusion or something like that. Yes, that's right. Just something in his head, nothing to take at heart.

Ichigo finally let his breath go. He thought about heading back since his pond was already taken by a very hot… His eye twitched as a voice tempted to look again. And he did. Slowly, VERY slowly, he poked his head just as much as his right eye got a visual. Man, being as beautiful as that would make anyone crash into the wall.

The blue haired man turned a little to the side, now giving Ichigo a profile view. His hands gently washed over his skin, wandering from the neck and down to his abdomen. Then up and rubbing his scalp. The blue-haired man rolled his stiff shoulder and massaged his neck. Then he stopped, just gazing at the moon.

Okay... this was too much for the youth's heart. Deciding not to become any more perverted, the lieutenant slowly snuck his way from his hiding spot and back into the thick forest, where eyes could not see. Hopefully, he would never meet this person in such a situation again (hopefully **never** again), and hopefully he was not detected.

Unknown to him, the bathing man let out a smirk and slicked his hair back; looking in the direction the boy had taken with interested eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There were three things in this world Ichigo hated the most,

1. Stronger opponents

2. **Big** _ass_ hollows

3. Mornings…

Kurosaki Ichigo was **NOT**a morning person, note that. Dark- black circles around his eyes marked his mornings, not to speak of the hair which were flat on one side and stuck out on the other. Being the lieutenant meant earlier mornings. This would become one heck of a good time in the 3rd division.

The tired youth literary rolled out from his tatami (bed), wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Scratching his head, he went over to the bathroom and wetted his face and hair, making sure the dark rings disappeared and his hair were all spiky. Mission complete.

Next, he dressed himself in his traditional shinigami outfit, also adding the white armband which signified his status. He grabbed his Zangetsu and placed it on his back and took his leave for the 3rd division headquarters. Today was the day they would meet their new captain.

The members from the different seats were buzzing with talk about the new captain. Everyone was curious and told of different rumours from that he was a lazy bum to a brilliant leader. Who could blame them… everyone had high expectations, especially since they were betrayed by their former captain, Ichimaru Gin. But never mind that prick…

Ichigo's subordinate came over and whispered that the captain was waiting outside to be received. The orange-haired young man stood before the members of the 3rd division, wishing to make an announcement. "Everyone, please settle down. I have an important announcement to make." Not another second later, the members had sat down and paid full attention to the lieutenant. Ichigo swore he would never be used to speaking in front of crowds. "I have just received words that our captain has arrived. I want everyone to please welcome our new taichou, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo motioned his hand to the door, which slowly slid open. He did not look at him, since it would be rude of him before a bow.

The members along with Ichigo bowed to show their respect for the new captain, which now had placed himself by his lieutenant. The people whispered and some even gasped. "The 3rd division welcomes you, taichou-sama." He looked up to face the person. He was tall, taller than himself. Having the same white coat every captain uses and the same black outfit as every soul reaper in Soul Society, he could almost melt straight in to the environment, if it has not been for a small detail which made Ichigo's body freeze. Blue messy hair…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thoughts raced through the orange head, but decided to do his best at keeping a straight face. "Welcome taichou-sama," he told with a calm voice. Last night, Ichigo did not get a clear view of his face, but he sure would experience that first hand now. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had narrow piercing blue eyes, with blue-green marks on his eyes. His blue hair stood up with three strands dangling down his forehead. He didn't look too pleased.

His eyes carefully scanned the younger man, wandering from his eyes to god knows what, making Ichigo feel quite uncomfortable. "So this shrimp is my vice-captain…" a simple statement and a quick look over Ichigo with small eyes. He felt his blood starting to heat up from anger. _"Shrimp…" _But he would not let such a small comment ruin his position. Ichigo only nodded as a reply, receiving a snicker from the taller man. The captain then turned to face the members of the 3rd division. "…Pathetic…" he mumbled so quiet no one but Ichigo could hear it. A vein popped forth on his forehead.

The captain crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "Listen up! I don't want any slacking even though you have been without a captain for quite some time now! My orders are absolute except for the 1st division and people who are weak won't survive long, especially if you get in my way. Do not expect any special treatment, regardless your status, strength or mental state. I couldn't care less." His words dug straight through most of the members and they trembled upon the new captain's harsh words. _"Who the heck does he think he is?!" _Ichigo thought irritated.

He now knew why Grimmjow was late, and it was not because of some minor hollows crossing his path, no. But a frigging bath in the moonlight! Ichigo thought about the grave consequences of having this guy as their captain. He had a bad mouth, a carefree attitude and a hell of an ego. What the hell were the other captains thinking when choosing this guy as a captain? He was even worse than Zaraki Kenpachi! Things were not looking good.

* * *

Please send me a response! I would be very grateful! ^^


	2. Vice guy

Nyahahahaha! I'm back! (dances) Well... uhm.... anyways! (sweatdrops). I should probably have posted this in chapter 1 but never mind...

1. Grimmjow is **not **an arrancarar/espada in this fic

2. Ichigo is **not **from the real world or whatever they call it again (have forgotten)

3. This story is almost 100 % made up but if you **do **happen to find any actual mistakes (save gramatical and spelling mistakes), like what seat position, which captain is where, how they look or whatever... please notify me.

Another note, about this chapter... It was actually 4 000 words long, but I think it is better if it is a bit shorter so I split it. (gomen...). However, I am ALMOST done with chapter 3!

Anywas... Please enjoy! Don't like, don't read... (a bit short though...)

EDITED!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Vice-guy**

Ichigo carried a pile of papers to the location of his new captain, his private quarters instead of the office.

Why, you ask? _"I hate offices." _The dark voice of Grimmjow echoed in his head.

Grimmjow-taichou did not want to have a celebration for his new appointed position. He did not have the time and instead ordered Ichigo to bring everything to his private quarters.

The orange head had spent hours beforehand bringing everything to the office to be more prepared and make a good impression, but no, to the private quarters! Still… why not just tell the blue-head to carry the papers himself from his office! But still no, that was _Ichigo's_ job.

He swore he would trip soon due to lack of proper sight. The pile of papers reached him to his nose, and a little further, making the entire situation quite bothersome. Ichigo had an additional backpack with different documents, and they were all heavy.

"Ah! Ichigo!" a woman's voice reached his ears, making him stop and turn to look who it was.

The named managed to stabilise the stack of papers and saw a woman with notably large breasts and thick, orange long, flowing hair. She was just as tall as him, only a bit older. She meant only trouble…

"Matsumoto." Ichigo greeted the troublesome woman.

"That's a large pile of papers you got there. To the captain?" she asked, eyes staring wide open on the pile.

"Ah. Yes. He requested everything sent to his private quarters." He replied a little sourly.

Rangiku Matsumoto was an observant woman, and sensed the younger man's bitterness and the fact that the captain had told him to bring everything to his _private _quarters. She did not question the last.

"Something happened? Your captain is not nice?" she asked, looking at him like she had not heard anything.

Speaking of anything, rumours quickly spread throughout Seretei about Grimmjow and his bad-ass attitude. People were quite shocked by the news but nevertheless accepted it, since it was the higher ups' orders. Anyways… back to Ichigo…

"Well… I'm sure you've heard." He replied and started to walk in the direction of his captain's place.

"Ahh, I did! But I _also _heard he's a total hunk!" Matsumoto exclaimed with hearts in her eyes, jumping about as a little girl.

"You should be careful though. You never know what he's up to."

The youth stopped dead in his tracks, shivering upon the few, but grave memories.

Thinking about the other night out in the forest, when he first had seen his new captain _moonbathing _of all things, and not to forget how Grimmjow had looked him over earlier today. He remembered how intensely Grimmjow's eyes looked him over, studying every detail and devoured it.

Maybe he knew it was him from yesterday night? But he was sure he had masked his reiatsu properly. But then again, Ichigo had not felt the other's reiatsu either.

"Ichigo? Doushita*?" Matsumoto looked at him with big eyes, as in big news she could gossip about.

"Nandemonai**. I have to go. Grimmjow-taichou is expecting the papers as soon as possible." He left with that, leaving the elder woman wondering why he had spaced out in such a matter.

Ichigo stumbled on the stairs to his taichou's residence. He had been there numerous times before when Ichigo was Kira's assistant and also the leader of the 3rd seat.

Why Kira was frequently visiting Ichimaru Gin's private residence, was beyond him.

The residence however, was located on top of one of the hills in Seretei and he had to walk 200 frigging steps just to get to the top! As lazy as his captain appeared, he sure liked to climb all those stairs several times a day. Now it was Ichigo's turn to make it to the top.

30 minutes later…

Ichigo swore his feet would not hold his weight for much longer. The stairs had taken its toll on his body, including the massive amount of papers. He breathed out, exhausted.

"Took you long enough to get here."

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow standing in his (slide)doorway with arms crossed and an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"F-forgive me, taichou. There were many papers to be gathered." He informed, heaving after his breath.

"Your stamina is terrible. You should train more instead of slacking of!" He huffed and went inside.

Ichigo's mood flared. _"Just who the hell do you think you are?? __**You **__were not the one who carried everything here!!" _Ichigo wanted to beat the bad-ass captain into a bloody pulp, but instead regained his composure. He did **not **like Grimmjow Jeagerjaques at all! He would forever be on his black list!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grimmjow slumped down on a couch, not caring about helping the youth at all. Ichigo laid the stack of papers on the table in front of the couch, waiting for whatever the captain wanted to say.

"Brief me." was all he said, closing his eyes and waited.

The orange head swore he would loose his cool very soon if this continued, but nevertheless grabbed a stack of papers and quickly looked trough them.

"Let me see… The entire 3rd division needs to be reorganized since the shifting of the seats, low manpower, lack of proper security, demand for free dental care (Nani?) and better hospitality among other things which is written in the other reports." He made it short.

Grimmjow still had his eyes closed with a steady breathing. _"Is he asleep?!" _A vein popped forth in Ichigo's forehead.

"For a vice-captain…" the captain started.

The youth looked at him. "… you sure suck."

That was the last straw for the lieutenant and lost his calm composure he had been struggling with all day.

"Well, excuse me, taichou! But I have only been in this position for a few days, AND without any proper leadership-training!" he raised his voice.

"You are **not **helping at all!" Ichigo huffed and pointed accusingly at him, furious over his captain's carefree attitude.

Grimmjow looked at him with amusement in his eyes. The youth did not like that look. He had done something that amused the older man, and that was NOT good!

"Yesterday…" Grimmjow started, making Ichigo tense up from a certain memory.

_"Please not that! Please not that!!" _This was it. The one thing he did not want to be revealed. It was back to bite him in the arse then beat him up to a bloody pulp, not giving any identification, and then leave him in a creepy alley where people would take days to discover him!

"… I was late because some stupid ass hadn't informed me of my new appointed position. So I had to leave later than originally planned," he finished, his expression returning to look-alike-sleep-mode. Ichigo breathed out in relief.

"_Phew, he didn't notice."_

"That was **you** who I saw yesterday night, wasn't it."

This time, the youth practically jumped out of his skin. First he lost his entire natural colour and then his cheeks turned crimson from the memory of his captain's naked- No, no, no! **STOP**! He seriously had to stop doing that! Geesh!

"I-uhm-eh-ah- I-I have no idea what you are talking about, taichou-sama!" Ichigo looked in every direction, expression his nervousness clearly but nevertheless trying to straighten his expression, proving futile.

Grimmjow looked at the youth and arched a brow. His eyes showed no particular emotion. They were relaxed and carefree as they had been all day, with the exception from his introduction to the 3rd seat members.

"Pervert," he stated.

Ichigo felt like he had been hit with a knife through his heart. His blush turned even redder and the tomato-… sorry bout that, the _youth_ fiddled with both hands and words.

"I-I am NOT!" he quickly defended.

Grimmjow rose from his seat and went over to the youth who froze on the spot. He bent a little over whispered with a low tone:

"Emotions like that could cloud your judgement. Will it get in the way, or do I have to replace you?" Grimmjow let out a smirk, looking straight into the youth's eyes.

Ichigo could hardly answer, embarrassed.

"There are no such emotions. I can assure you!" he replied.

"Oh, so that _was _you?" Grimmjow's smirk widened.

The orange head cursed loudly in his mind. "Stop screwing with me!!" the youth stepped back but met with the wall, leaving him trapped between the wall and Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked around for an exit, only to see the older man leaning closer. "Such attitude…" he whispered huskily. "…should be punished." The captain's smirk showed amusement and his eyes met Ichigo's brown ones once again.

He felt panic flow over him. The blush was out of control and he felt himself gasping for air from the very wanting look in Grimmjow's eyes. The youth had to be quick. He did not like the sound of this bell. He quickly suppressed the blush with the best of his abilities and with a straight, hard face, he regained his composure and spoke with a firm voice: "Please look over the papers as soon as possible, so I can make the preparations. I'll be off then." Ichigo turned his heels and went hurriedly out through the open (slide)door.

Grimmjow looked his direction, amused by the younger's attitude and willpower. This would prove fun.

* * *

Please send a mail! Hate me, love me, just please notify me!

* Doushita (what's wrong)

** Nandemonai (nande mou nai?) (nothing)

A little note... I'm not sure if they HAVE hills or not in Seretei... But Grimmjow lives in the outskirts so, I just say there are hills there.

Many, MANY thanks to:  
Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169

animefreak312

MissChabre

happygirl24 X2

MaskedTwilight X2

Ruyu-san X2

crave-the-rave X2

Cherry-Starburst X2

dishrag-chan X2

Spiel

SilverSkugga

Tango King X1

quietlykissingdeath X1

Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169 X1

Fierygirl0 X2

Adela Nightmoon

Ami-chan15

BlAcK-vAlEnTiNe

Instigator117

Ms. Luchiano

Oh Baby X2

Raika Katsuya

Seiri-sama

dirtygirl42

kurayami-angel999

leilani214

lightless love


	3. Did you

**Yay! Chapter 3 from THE Norwegian Dragon!!!! I was actually supposed to update yesterday, but had trouble with connecting a few scenes. So I appologise if something seems strange. (Sweatdrops). Anywas... I'm not pleased with this chapter but I still hope you like it. Forgive me if things seems rushed (They were) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! **

**Claimer: Half story line is mine and all orignal characters belongs to me!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Did you...?

Ichigo practically ran back to HQ, flustered and embarrassed and yet at the same time, excited.

This was **not **something he had on his mind! He had wanted a good, **straight **captain! Not some half-teasing fag with a threatening attitude towards his underlings that could become a Sereteiinal scandal if found out there was something in between the two of them, which was NOT the case here! But god how Grimmjow was good at teasing!

The youth cursed in his mind. If his captain really swung that direction, Ichigo was screwed three times a day! And that was not the worst case… he actually enjoyed it! The youth slammed his fist into a tree, making it crack from the impact.

"Kusou!" he cursed during his heavy breaths.

Images from his previous encounters with the captain flashed in his mind. How Ichigo thought Grimmjow looked the first time he saw him bathing in the moonlight, how he had been looked at and treated just minutes ago…

Although Grimmjow acted like an ass… he had made the younger's heart race with excitement. He felt dominated completely by his captain. Not that it was not supposed to be like that, heck.

He was not just superior in leadership, which can be discussed when it comes to **this **captain, but also in controlling and mocking people as he pleased, which the last part was usually not included.

And in this case, the victim was Ichigo. Captains don't do that, or t least they shouldn't!

They never put personal matters first and instead stay focus on their division and protecting Souls Society. The thought about the sexual harassment earlier, how Grimmjow had whispered ever so huskily into his ear, teasing with his eyes and so on… Where the hell was this going?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the 3rd division headquarters, Ichigo did his best to order around the different seats and reorganise the supplements, weapon store, sickbay, rebuilding the fallen wall after someone had crashed through it etc.

Hardly anything had been done after Gin had left and Kira killed. The pervious vice-captain had proven a much better leader than Ichigo. But then again, he had absolutely no training in leadership whatsoever.

He suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder and the youth jumped to the side and almost out of his skin, seeing it was his captain. "T-taichou!" he stammered surprised.

Grimmjow looked quite relaxed yet with an empty expression. He hit the youth on his head with a bunch of papers. "Here ya go, vice-guy. I've looked trough everything and here are my requests. Everything should work out smoothly if you carry out your duty without fail. Get yer ass moving." He looked at Ichigo.

The younger blinked, once, twice. _"He seriously did look through the papers?"_

This surprised him. Maybe the new captain was not a lazy ass as Ichigo's first impression had thought.

"I expect results by evening." Grimmjow told, quietly retreating with his hands in his pockets to look around.

"H-Hai, taichou!"

Ichigo watched him as he went around and greeted and discussed matters with the different seats, always having this serious yet calm expression. Why was he acting like a total asshole when he first met, and now suddenly so caring towards his division.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques would remain a mystery…

Ichigo quickly looked trough the papers and also quickly found out he could have done a much better work with them… There were doodles on almost every page and the writing was almost unrecognisable. This left the youth with a question in mind: What the HELL was the higher ups thinking when choosing **this **particular person as a captain?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurosaki Ichigo had been quite busy that day. He did his best to decipher the code/handwriting to his captain and issued the orders. The members of the 3rd division had responded immediately.

As for the free dental care… that would have to wait.

As for the report Grimmjow was expecting by evening…

Ichigo was now in front of Grimmjow's house for the second time that day, climbing the stairs and all that.

He was tired or more like exhausted after climbing. He swore on his feet that those stairs would become his death some day.

Ichigo knocked on the front door, receiving a faint "doso*" from the other side. He entered, but could not see his captain. The youth went to the living room and placed himself in the couch, waiting for Grimmjow to appear.

He noticed steam coming from a room down the hall. He guessed it was the bathroom, but he could not be sure, seeing he had only been in the living room. He thought the house's design was odd. It appeared to be a traditional Japanese residence on the outside, however on the inside you could clearly se the moderness taken from the real world. Where they had managed to get the idea from, or how they had done it in, was beyond him.

Ichigo heard a door click open from the hallway, and he rose from his seat to greet the captain. "I'm bringing the report you requested from today's assignments, taich-" he stopped and stared. Now this was new. Grimmjow had come out from the bathroom in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. He had another towel in his hand which he used to dry his hair, carelessly ruffling the blue locks. Images flashed in Ichigo's mind again. Grimmjow's chest bulged with nicely shaped muscles, the broad mature shoulders beamed with magnitude. Ichigo found himself gulping and tried his best to avert his stare elsewhere.

"Well? Tired from climbing those puny stairs again?" he mocked.

"Not at all, taichou." The orange head lied, suppressing the twitchy-ness on his eye.

"Yeah, right, vice-guy. I told you to train more, so you won't be so weak and become a hindrance."

It was amazing how the words seemed to drip out of his mouth like syrup that had been in the fridge for two days.

Ichigo felt his insides beginning to boil again. Trice… trice in a day had the blue-haired, bad-ass man mocked him and looked down at his abilities! How is it even possible!? Couldn't he find someone else to torment?! Ichigo nearly bit his tongue off. He would not loose his temper again, at least not twice in a day, seeing what sort of respond he got from the older man. Maybe if left an opening, the poor youth would be molested before he could even blink!

"As you were saying, vice-guy?" Grimmjow raised a brow, annoyed by the delay. Ichigo cleansed his throat and ignored the nickname which he had started to hate, handing out a file. The latter stared at it with a what-am-I-supposed-to-do-with-that look. The youth sighed loudly in his mind. Grimmjow was not going to look at it. It was probably one of those "brief me" moments again. Ichigo opened the file and read out loud the reports content. Grimmjow didn't say anything. He appeared to look uninterested in the matter. Well… not that he didn't usually do that.

He slung the towel over his shoulder, folding his arms and maybe, just _maybe, _listened a little to what the youth spoke of. When he finished, he looked at the captain, trying to ignore the fact he was standing there butt naked in only a towel… He noticed how the older man grew irritable. Why, he did not know. He scratched his head irritated and furred his brows.

"You guys are slow are progressing." One sentence… a knife in the heart!

This time, it was Ichigo's turn to become angry, although he did his best to restrain the stirring anger. "I want everything I ordered done by the end of the week. And I don't have time watching you kiddies play shinigamis either. I expect results, vice-guy. Don't slack off…" Grimmjow grabbed the towel across his shoulder and threw it on Ichigo, making his way down the hall and entered a room.

Ichigo quickly removed the towel, ready to jump the older man. Now he could not hold his blank face anymore. Veins popped forth everywhere on his forehead and his left eye twitched ever so annoyed by the captains rude behaviour. But wait… A thought hit Ichigo. If he didn't have time to supervise the process, that could only mean he would be busy for the rest of the week and not bother the youth with his rude remarks! He would be captain-free for the rest of the week!!! Ichigo smiled with happy tears. He left as soon as possible, taking a hint that he was dismissed although Grimmjow didn't say anything.

Ichigo did as Grimmjow had ordered. He supervised the rebuild of the fallen wall, which was almost complete and he had helped the other stations with whatever they were doing and things were looking good so far. It had been 3 days since he saw his captain, and would not mind if he stayed away three more days. Grimmjow was probably busy attending captain meetings and such, getting to know the system in Soul Society or whatever they are doing in their meetings which usually is classified to the public.

Ichigo felt something poke him on the shoulder and looked behind to see his frail assistant, Mizuki standing there with hands full of documents. Hana Mizuki was a small girl with brown hair always put up in a low pony-tail and a pair of glasses hanging on her nose. Her bangs covered half of her eyes. You could hardly tell what eye colour she had unless you snatched the glasses and pulled back her hair. "K-Kurozaki-sama. I've b-brought you the documents you requested," she told meekly. Ichigo looked at the heavy documents in her hands. "Thanks Mizuki. I appreciate it." He took them and quickly scanned through the maps. The girl was waiting for some sort of order or dismiss. But none came. She fiddled nervously with her hands, unsure about what to do.

"Uhm… Kurosaki-sama… I was wondering if you-"

"Vice-guy!" The youths practically jumped out of their skin by the howling voice to the captain. They both turned to see the man march straight to them. Ichigo and Mizuki bowed respectfully to their captain. Grimmjow did not look happy. He folded his arms from irritation of whatever was bothering him. "Hai, taichou?" Ichigo replied; somewhat frightened by the attitude he received. "I expected results and a report this _morning._ I couldn't say I actually found one at my office." His eyes narrowed. Ichigo's thoughts stopped for a moment.

_"He expected a __**report **__in his __**office**__???" _

Now this was confusing. "Uhm. The papers you gave me said nothing about a report the fourth day." The youth defended. "I wrote that on the very last page." His voice was starting to become loud. It did not seem he could hold in his anger much longer. "I'll give you a report soon then!" Ichigo was feeling nervous. The times the captain had spoken to the members of the 3rd division, he had shown no emotions. No the bomb was ticking because it was _him. _Grimmjow muttered an approval and stomped off.

The youths were staring. "G-Grimmow-taichou is in a bad mood today." Mizuki finally spoke after staying silent the whole time. The younger looked at him, seeing he was staring the direction the captain had taken. "Uhm…" she was unsure of what to say. Ichigo seemed a bit lost in his thoughts. "I'll..." he began, lifting a finger. "…Just go over there and finish my job." And so he did. Mizuki looked after him, puzzled by his spaced behaviour. She mentally smacked herself for not being able to ask him. Their captain was merciless at the moment, especially towards Ichigo. She just hoped he wouldn't take _too _much of his time.

Ichigo sometimes had his moments he rather wanted to spend by himself. Like in the forest for instant, like he had planned for the evening. But things did not work out as intended… as usual. This was his third visit to the captain's private quarters in four days. Well, two considering the time Grimmjow was away doing whatever errands he received from the higher power.

If it was one thing he did not want, that was to meet his captain alone. God knows what he would pull this time. And the word "punishment" rang in his mind. Ichigo shivered. He knocked and shortly heard footsteps closing inn. He did not want to face him, but decided to not let his emotions slip or be teased by the man. The door flung open, revealing a captain whose facial expression betrayed annoyance.

"A little earlier would have done wonders, vice-guy."

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had been sleeping, or at least napping on the couch. "My deepest apologizes then, taichou," The younger bowed. Grimmjow side-stepped and the youth hesitantly stepped inside. The captain closed the door and ruffled his bed-hair which was strikingly similar to his own: Flat on one side and stood straight out on the other.

"I guess I could've waited with that report of yer's. But the meetings have been gnawing my ass off lately so I want everything in order as quickly as possible." He looked at Ichigo, which nodded in reply. A silence formed after that. Although he had come to give his report, Grimmjow had still not stated the need for it.

Ichigo were tempted to twiddle his thumbs, unsure about what to do with the awkward silence. he could tell the captain was getting annoyed. Reasons were still unknown why. "Hey vice-guy? How long do you suppose you can keep that straight face of yours?" Grimmjow was inches away from his face, staring directly into the youth's brown eyes. Ichigo's expression stayed put, not wanting to be affected by the closeness of the older man. Grimmjow placed his hands on the wall behind the latter. His body tensed and his breath fell short. He was staring straight into a pair of ice-blue eyes, who gazed back into his.

"You actually want me, don't you." Grimmjow stated with a grin on his lips, eyes looking more hungrily, wanting to devour the younger man.

Ichigo's eyes widened and opened his mouth to speak in order to defend himself, but no words came. His eyes refused to avert from his gaze and his body seemed frozen. He knew the longer he remained silent, the graver the consequences. Finally breaking the spell and looking to the side, he told with an angry expression with a blush on his cheeks: "There is no such thing!" Grimmjow gently took a hold of Ichigo's jaw, making him face the older man. "Prove it."

What to do. What to do! What to do!! Ichigo could hardly speak, heck, even move a muscle! Grimmjow's gaze seemed to drill straight through him. The overflowing emotions of embarrassment took its toll on his struggling position.

"Ya know, Ichigo… You're awfully cute when you're embarrassed or angry."

This time Ichigo dropped his face completely. His head started to overheat and would soon explode. "S-stop screwing with me, you bastard!" he shouted and tried to push the elder man away, but were restrained and the youth was pushed back to the wall. Grimmjow closed inn, and let his lips meet Ichigo's. His arms no longer needed to be restrained. They numbed and completely betrayed him. Unconsciously, Ichigo slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft lips of his captain.

* * *

Reviews please! (Also some favs if it's worth the trouble :)) Ps. I'll edit this later when my time's better.  
Many thanks to:

SilverSkugga

Bleached Kitty

dishrag-chan

MissChabre

SleepyLover

BonneNuit

MaskedTwilight

Ruyu-san

lightless love

Seiri-sama

Conjure Lass

happygirl24

Spiel

Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169

crave-the-rave


	4. Know

**Hey again, mina-sama! Finally another update! Although a new record considering I'm writing in the middle of my mock-exam period. And now I had to make another chapter because I can't write short.... The original idea was 4 chapter, but now planned 6... Kind of annoying and my deadline is only a week away! (Present to a yaoi-fan-friend of mine) But anywas... **

**Disclaimer: Ei do notu ouunu Burichi. Butu Mizuki iso main! (I do not own Bleach. But Mizuki is mine!)  
****… **

* * *

Chapter 4: Know

"S-stop screwing with me, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted and tried to push the elder man away, but was restrained and pushed back against the wall. Ichigo tried to wriggle loose from the latter's death grip, to no use.

Grimmjow came dangerously close, and the youth could no longer keep his calm composure he had struggled to keep up all day. All the time Ichigo's eyes were lost in Grimmjow's electric-blue ones, despite the attempts to break loose.

As if they had paralyzed him, he felt the elder's lips touch his. The seconds stopped. The train of thoughts had gotten off tracks and now lay dead beside. His arms no longer needed to be restrained. They numbed and completely betrayed him. Unconsciously, Ichigo slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft lips of his captain.

So soft and kind. Ichigo had no idea Grimmjow Jeagerjaques could be this gentle behind that grim mask of his. Never had the youth felt anything as wonderful and exciting as this kiss. Besides, this was also his first.

Wait a second…

Although he couldn't deny he enjoyed the kiss, THIS WAS TABOO OF TOP CLASS!!!

Ichigo remembered what he had told himself the other day. He shouldn't let this pretty face every person would drool over affect him in the same way. He would end up as a slave for a lifetime if he ever let his guard down, like now.

Yet, he did not dare move as he felt Grimmjow's grip on him loosen and his hand travelled up to rest on his nape. He felt the kiss deepen, as if wanting more when lust was about to overflow from being restrained. Ichigo didn't understand what he was looking at, Grimmjow's eyes closed and kissing him so passionately. He didn't look like he wanted to own the youth, but showed a special affection of his presence in the elder's life. Almost like… love.

Ichigo dared think Grimmjow didn't just want him for the fun's sake. But the thoughts were overflowing and in between all the confusion, he managed to push off the elder man. Ichigo didn't know he had been holding his breath, and were now were panting for air.

Grimmjow looked at his expression indifferently, knowing he would react like this and now would throw some tantrums and run off. But Ichigo did hesitate to push him off.

He looked at the youth who gave him a scared, yet confused expression. Ichigo didn't know what to say, just held a hand over his newly kissed lips, and looked at the elder with darting eyes. His mouth refused to open and tell how he really felt about the situation. Personally he wanted to hit Grimmjow for treating him like this, but dared not. Not just because of his rank, but because of his control and domination. He was the king in this game, and Ichigo a mere farmer. Scratch that... Ichigo was a beggar!

Grimmjow didn't speak. And he showed no desire to stop the youth who quickly turned towards the front door. Ichigo barely managed to mutter a sentence which the captain did not catch, before he left hurriedly. The door slammed shut, leaving an echoing silence to linger the air for quite some time.

Grimmjow looked at the closed door, analysing every spectre of the situation.

Ichigo's reaction was somewhat different from what he had expected, but from what he had learned, the youth was weaker than he thought. Maybe he hadn't been in a love relationship at all, which knowledge didn't stretch as far as Grimmjow had hoped. This was going to be harder than he had planned.

He let his fingers travel up to the lips which forcefully had stolen the youth's, recalling their hesitating responses of innocence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After extended an acceptable distance between Ichigo and the house, the youth slowed down, feeling he was safe. His feet had paced with all their might. He was tired and confused not to forget embarrassed.

What had he been thinking?!

He knew the dangers very well, and not only that but also let that wannabe-captain kiss him without having the need to be beaten into a bloody pulp, which Ichigo's fists itched for. He had let his guard down, and didn't push the captain away as any normal teenager would do if kissed by the same gender.

Something was wrong with him, SERIOUSLY wrong! And now the captain would smell the fishiness and take advantage of it. Ichigo just knew it! If Grimmjow was just fooling around and playing his game just for fun, or to terrorise as a sadist or really wanted this sort of relationship, Ichigo was screwed either way.

As said, he would be screwed three times a day form now on.

Ichigo passed the poor tree he had violently abused the other day.

The crack went straight through the trunk, leaving a rather bothersome peaking-hole to the other side. The leaves had already begun to wither, now falling like the autumn leaves in the real world.

He hoped the incidents would fall like those miserable leafs too. Someone just needed to punch some sense into him and then things would be back to normal, unless the captain's game continues. But what could he do? Who could he talk to?

Renji was out of the question and Rukia would faint after hearing just "I think my captain has a thing for me".

Even if Ichigo did manage to get someone to listen, they would not be highly ranked enough to make a difference. Who would believe a new vice-captain who's recently been betrayed?

He felt weak after what just had happened. So many emotions stirred deep in his heart, waking the many feelings that had been slumbering for so long. Anger, confusion, embarrassment, and lust all at the same time had burst forth to create a deep hole which needed to be filled.

He did not want Grimmjow to fill that hole!

But how?

Ichigo was chanceless, he knew that. Captain's words are captain's orders, or so they say. But to what extent? Would he really dare to stretch the line so far? Ichigo didn't want to think about it. He was starting act strange openly, and people would sure notice such abnormal behaviour and ask questions.

If people were to find out what had happened between him and Grimmjow, even just a kiss, the consequences could be grave, literary. Doing such a thing with your captain, even just imagining, would eventually come back to you and bite you in the arse, dragging your poor ass to the grave you dug.

Finished, toast, finito, the end, sayonara…

Ichigo would have to think of a strategy in order to save his skin, at least his reputation as a man without a falling face. But then again, Grimmjow had been the only one so far to loosen his mask.

Well… Ichigo's strategy didn't exactly prove effective. In other words, he didn't have a plan at all how to avoid the captain as much as possible. When they saw each other later on, the youth would hide himself in some papers he constantly carried around. Luckily, he would not be called unless needed. And if called, there would always be some members nearby unconsciously preventing Grimmjow from pulling a stunt.

Just like now...

"The northern wall is finally repaired and functional?" Grimmjow looked at the report given to him by Ichigo, scratching his hair rather uncaring about the issue. "Yes, taichou. Also the other requests have been completed." the youth answered, not looking at the captain. Grimmjow caught this, feeling offended from the avoidance. But he brushed the issue quietly aside, for now.

"Took ye long enough," he huffed.

A vein threatened to pop on the youth's forehead, but restrained the temptation to comment. The captain sighed and looked around before his eyes averted back to the youth. His eyes were indifferent as usual, but they hinted to an upcoming tantrum. Ichigo wondered what came next. "Take the day off. Good work, Ichigo."

The said had to blink.

His ears had never betrayed him, so why now? First of all, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had complimented him _and _used his name! No scolding, no nick-names, just a normal "good work" and use of name. "Huuuuuh?" the word slipped his mouth.

Annoyed, Grimmjow laid a hand in Ichigo's head and rubbed it roughly, making the youth having trouble keeping his balance. "I said: Take the day off! Yer deaf?" The youth blinked again, still not believing what he had just heard.

No more bossing and acting lazy?

Grimmjow's hand left the youth's orange hair and rested on his shoulder and felt his lips near his ear. As low as a whisper could be allowed, the captain told the youth: "But ya know. It hurts when you avoid me."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, perhaps three. Their eyes locked for a brief second.

He could see what hid in the eyes of the captain, something he would not show when people were looking. The same expression as that time… Ichigo gulped, not liking the moment at all. Not wanting to extend the torturous moment, the youth retreated, rather hastily. Grimmjow snickered by this action. "I wonder where you are going tonight."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo was close to loose it. This kind of torture was unbearable!

Grimmjow was almost like one of those mind twisting, psychopath girl who would manipulate everyone's head in order to get what they wanted. And what Grimmjow wanted from Ichigo was almost obvious.

He had yet to confirm that theory though.

His hand clamped over the mouth the captain had abused earlier the same week. No matter what Ichigo did, where he went or what he said, Grimmjow would always give the youth the same sort of attention he did not wish for.

That sort of behaviour is strange, banned in this world (he hoped), and way too embarrassing to display in open public.

Well… he would blush even if they were in private, but who wouldn't!?

Ichigo ruffled his hair in frustration. If people could see him now, steam would most likely be seen coming of the top and forming a raincloud with thunder and everything.

The youth had been under a lot of stress lately, reorganizing the 3rd division, a new bossy captain, avoiding the captain's sexual harassment and so on.

He felt like yelling in Grimmjow's face and beat him into a bloody pulp. But then again, he was different.

Such rude and superior behaviour as well as the straight forward attitude had never moved him like this before. Not even the few, brave women who had dared even try hitting on him, would only be brushed off with a sweep of his words. They would start bitching and burst into tears by his cold attitude, but Grimmjow found it amusing and wanted to test it out some more.

Ichigo had fussed his way to the forest. He had been pacing for quite some time now he noticed. People probably thought he was crazy, pacing around like that and rubbing your skull until you almost bled. He had been tired out from all the thinking. Grimmjow sure knew how to torture people by making them think of nothing else but him.

When Ichigo tried to think of something else, that damned captain would pop out of nowhere and scare him senseless with that attitude of his, invincible and quiet. Ichigo should just quit being a vice captain, retire early and live far into the woods where only hollows could bother him. Ah, the freedom!

The youth could dream all he wanted. As long as his superiors saw fit, Ichigo would remain the vice-captain in the 3rd division. The said person sighed deeply and sat down in the knee-tall grass. It was the same place he used to visit frequently. But it's been a while since he last had visited this place. If his head did not betray him, it was the same night he had first met Grimmjow.

How ironic, not wanting to think of the captain and end up doing to exact opposite.

Ichigo sighed again and looked to the sky, leaning back in the grass. The stars glinted, living their own life of blinking and confusing silly people with its mysteries about the outer space. And they hardly did anything.

Why couldn't he relax for once? He was all alone in the middle of the thickest woods in Soul Society with stars and crickets as company and he couldn't even think without Grimmjow slipping into his mind and gnaw on a corner.

He was getting irritated. All this freedom yet no freedom at all. He noticed between all his thoughts the moon was still up, though weaker than last time he was here. "Moon… Moonlight." Ichigo muttered, closing his eyes. He decided to rest, but just for a little while.

Again, the crickets played their little instruments to the always so quiet audience, which at this moment was also fast asleep. He could hear their song, but not the disturbing sound from the grass some distance away. No thoughts were given of the case. As in a dream, he felt warmer than he should considering the temperature outside, which was quite odd. But he let the questions fare. He would enjoy every minute of this time. Although the fingers playing with his hair were a little bothersome, seeing there was no one he knew well enough to even think about doing so.

Wait a second… Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking alerted around. He didn't see nor sense anything unusual. Only rustling trees and grass, crickets playing and the twinkling stars. The youth touched the hair by the root of his forehead where he had felt the fingers touch. Maybe he had dreamt? Ichigo didn't know, but they felt quite gentle.

At the same time, he noticed something he had not brought along. A white overcoat with black marks on the far end had been laid over him, helping keeping the body temperature up.

"Where in Soul Society…" he muttered confused.

Some characters were printed on the back, and he recognised them immediately. "T-third div-dividion…!?" He read shocked. "WHAT THE HELL!!!???" his voice howled in the forest, scaring the animal life that rested peacefully and now probably went into cardio respiratory arrest.

Ichigo jumped to his feet, grabbing the coat and bringing it along to wherever he was going. His face was flustered. He couldn't believe the captain had been there and laid his captain-overcoat over the youth while he slept! That was the last straw. Ichigo have had enough of his stupid game! He was going to march straight up to him and tell him straight in the face what he really felt about him. He couldn't care less if Grimmjow got hurt or didn't respond. The point is, he had gone too far! They were both MALES for the love of shinigami!

If Ichigo was lucky, no one would spot him stomping off with his captain-hakama, which would seriously raise some interesting questions he could not handle right now. He stopped by the long stairways which lead to the top of Grimmjow's residence. He took a deep breath, and then walked his way up. The stairs didn't tire him like earlier, but this time he was pissed. Time to end this silly nonsense…

* * *

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! (Too lazy to list them at this ungodly hour of the day), but do feel free to send another one!


	5. That

**Muha! I'm back again to tornment yer minds! Muhahahahaha! **

**Hi my dear fans! I guess this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. And I don't have too much to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Enjoy! Btw, as I've said earlier, this is my first yaoi. Please be kind.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: That…**

The stairs were heavier than Ichigo thought, and on the way up to the 3rd division's captain's residence, the youth had begun to loose confidence. The anger had been sapped by those annoying stairs.

The captain coat dangled back and forth, although he made sure of not to get it any dirtier than it already was. It's kind of difficult when the coat is almost completely white. A few minutes later stomping his way up the stairs, Ichigo was exhausted.

It wouldn't surprise him if the stairs had some sort of barrier that sucked all the stamina from the body, because he was in perfect condition. Grimmjow probably wanted those who climbed the stairs to have so much stamina that they couldn't even feel they had been sapped. But back to the original intention.

Ichigo marched with the little strength he had left and made his way to the door and rose his fist to knock on the door. He hesitated and looked to the moon. Judging from its position, the time would be… ungodly (approximately between 1am and 5 am).

Would he really dare to disturb the captain at this time? Did he have the guts, or perhaps the anger to do so? And how would the captain react to this late visit? Or better… what would he _do? _The question rang in his head, making him sway back and forth between his choices. But he couldn't give the white coat to Grimmjow tomorrow. That would certainly raise some odd questions among the members of the 3rd division. Ichigo decided to take the chance of being molested rather than being kicked out of Soul Society, and he knocked on the door to his unfortunate fate. It was quiet.

A breeze came by, making the trees rustle impatiently. It was like the whole world was watching him, the trees, the animals, the bugs… everything! Ichigo felt like jumping into a dark hole and never return. But this was for the sake of his reputation, which wasn't really that great to begin with.

He was about to knock again, when the door suddenly flew open and revealed a half-tired third division captain with his hair dangling from all angles. Grimmjow looked like he was about to go to bed or already had, judging from his pyjama-pants. His upper body was of course bare which made the youth blush a bit.

"Finally woken up, are we?" he half joked, his eyes quite narrow at the moment.

Ichigo showed the white captain coat to him. The elder man looked at it, than back at Ichigo. "I thought you would burn that thing," he grinned. "What is wrong with you?!" the youth snapped.

Grimmjow lifted a hand to silence him and then dragged the shouting youth inside and closed the door. "Look. Whatever you're trying to pull off, I don't want to be a part of it!" "Shut up, vice-guy. You're too loud at this hour," he rubbed his ears. "No, I won't shut up! For almost two weeks have you tortured me on every occasion with sexual harassment among other things! I'm so sick of it! What is it that you wa-" Ichigo clasped his hand over his mouth.

He was not supposed to ask the last line, but it came enough words to make complete understanding of the sentence. Grimmjow's ears perked. "What I want? What do you _think _I want?" he took a step towards Ichigo, who backed two steps. He was seriously scared, but refused to show the emotion. He kept his angry face, while the captain looked back at him in the same matter, obviously angry for the slowness the youth showed. The battle continued. None dared to break the awkward silence that had come over them.

Ichigo was angry and scared at the same time. He was angry for the terrorism he had received, but frightened of what the captain could do to him with no abilities to stop him without coming to grave consequences. Lose-lose situations were on top of his "hate" list, and that list was not long. This was a lose-lose situation.

Grimmjow took another step and Ichigo did the same. He had become vary of the walls around him, not wanting to get trapped between a wall and the elder man again. In a flash, Grimmjow had Ichigo pinned to the nearest wall, preventing him from escaping. "Yer' fucking slow, do ya know that?" he growled to the younger's face.

His eyes widened upon seeing the furious expression to Grimmjow. "Ye manage to keep yer cool, always acting as if ye could do anything and resist anything! It pisses me off how you do that!" The change in Grimmjow's way of speaking surprised the youth. The parlance transformed and the normally half formal speaking disappeared. But that was not what worried him. Grimmjow was angry at him for just being himself?

"Then why-"

"Cause yer' not a sore looser like everybody else! You refuse to stop tryin' and that's what fucking pisses me off!"

Ichigo couldn't speak. He looked into Grimmjow's angry blue eyes, feeling almost every bit of anger he had bottled up. "Acting as if yer fucking better than anyone with that stut-up attitude of yours, and you even have the guts to think lowly of me." The youth didn't even try to get away from Grimmjow.

He had lost his usual uncaring attitude, to his surprise and shouted his thoughts. Usually he didn't care or ignored the matter, but not this time. He was beginning to understand why all this had happened to him the past two weeks. It is true Ichigo acted independent and refusing to give up, but wasn't Grimmjow also like that? He was arrogant, persistent, rude and arrogant who really did believe he could do anything better than anyone else.

Although Ichigo did not match up with all the points, they were still similar. But still… "If you hate me that much why do you-" Ichigo never had the chance of completing the sentence as Grimmjow's lips touched his. He was forceful, still pinning the youth with his arms and kissed him lustfully.

Ichigo was in the state of shock. For the second time he could feel Grimmjow's lips on his. And again, he liked it between all the confusion his mind was in. But this time was different. The captain was more forceful and careless. He had let his emotions stride and Ichigo had to take the blow. Maybe it was because he was lonely and misunderstood. Maybe Ichigo was the one who resembled himself the most and he couldn't stand the facts. They say it is a thin line between love and hate. Although this is taboo, unnatural and unreal, Ichigo could not help the feelings he now had.

He hated Grimmjow the same way he was hated by him, but he could understand his feelings.

Ichigo found himself responding to Grimmjow's kiss. The elder noticed this and immediately broke the contact and stared down at the youth. In just a split second, Ichigo's entire picture of Grimmjow had been changed.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Ichigo?" his voice softened. There was a silence. How should he respond? The question was not that hard. But how was he supposed to comprehend the information he had gathered? His heart raced with excitement and confusion. Grimmjow had not moved off him or let go of his hands.

He closed inn and whispered in his ear: "I can't stand not being around you with the way you make me feel." Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's eyes. They betrayed him completely by showing everything that Ichigo felt at the moment. He was like an open book, something the captain seemed to appreciate. Again, he wanted to kiss him, but waited. Ichigo didn't say anything and let the man take his lips captive again. But this time, he didn't hesitate to respond and he could feel Grimmjow release his hold.

His hands traced down the arms as the kisses became more passionate. Ichigo enjoyed the taste of Grimmjow, but at the same time was scared of the sensation. This was all too new to him and he had no idea how to comprehend the situation. Although his mind screamed out logic which any sane person would listen do, Ichigo didn't even dare to run away. Grimmjow had him in his grip and he was not planning to let go. If he would, Ichigo would just be captured later.

The youth furrowed his brows, not sure if he's supposed to like this or not. Grimmjow's hands moved to touch Ichigo's chest. His eyes widened upon realising he was undoing his shinigami outfit and tried to hinder getting undressed. The captain took his lips again, effectually clouding the thoughts of the victim. He felt so powerless from the foreign sensation. He was scared yet at the same time excited. It was almost too much for him and he tried his best to push off Grimmjow.

His hands were taken captive again and pinned to the sides as Grimmjow continued to kiss the struggling youth. The captain noticed how confused Ichigo appeared. He did not blame him, this was all too new to him too but he could not control his desire for the youth. He was all too cute when he was upset, not that he would repeat that anytime soon. He let go of the one hand he pinned and started working on the shinigami outfit, lips trailing the exposed flesh on Ichigo's neck.

He heard a suppressed moan escape the newly freed lips. He enjoyed it, but did not want Grimmjow to know. How pathetic. Ichigo could act as strong as he wanted, but he would easily loose in this area. Grimmjow had known from the beginning how to break that bothersome mask of his without exposing himself. He enjoyed it so much that he would even go this far. Not just because he hated the youth… but he also lusted for him.

Grimmjow pulled off the top Ichigo wore, exposing well shaped muscles and already hard nipples. The captain stopped to admire the creation beneath him. Ichigo's breath was ragged and his cheeks flushed crimson. He was so embarrassed he could hardly move. His mind had become jumbled after a few minutes after entering the front doors of the residence.

Now, he lay under the mercy of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his superior and captain. Ichigo looked Grimmjow straight in the eyes, struggling to not avert his eyes. Brown clashed with blue, and again Ichigo found himself drowning into the water pools to his captain. This ruthless man had made his heart race and knees buckle. He didn't want to admit it, but he had lost this battle.

But Ichigo didn't regret anything yet, but he would eventually. Grimmjow laid his lips on top of the other's yet again, kissing and nibbling and trailing down the neckside while his hand played with one nipple and the other explored further down. Ichigo gasped as he felt a hand slip into his boxers, touching and teasing his growing member. He thought was about to faint from the pleasure, but suppressed his moans.

He did not want Grimmjow to hear them, it was too embarrassing and that is the same as to openly admit defeat. He did not want him to win over him completely. But the pleasure was overwhelming as the captains tongue played with the other nipple. He wanted the youth to moan from the pleasure he had been inflicted. He wanted to hear his work lament and call out his name. But things were not getting easier as long as he kept the sounds away.

Grimmjow released his hold on the full-grown member, whispering a "come" to Ichigo. But he made sure not to break the contact and continued to kiss as they somehow managed to stumble their way to Grimmjow's bedroom. The youth was pushed down to the futon and Grimmjow loosened his pants and kicked it away. Ichigo didn't want to look. He didn't have eyes to look anymore and he didn't want to be seen in this embarrassing state. Yet his hands were guided away and lips were taken into a series of passionate kisses which felt everlasting and surely took your breath away. Breathing using your nose was almost out of the question. Grimmjow was like a hungry carnivore over his new prey and left no room for escape or mercy.

Before Ichigo knew it, the captain had undone his hakama which he tossed to the side. Not once in his life had he felt this vulnerable as in this man's arms. His hands could touch every part of his body and he would enjoy it, completely succumbing to the pleasure but refusing to let the sounds be heard. "Let me hear you." Grimmjow spoke between his attacks of kisses.

He worked his way down again, playing with the nipples and sucked on them. He would not go easy on the kid, he wanted to hear him. Ichigo could barely hold the stifled noise. Small sounds would escape his lips but he would cover them. He knew he couldn't stop his superior from doing this to him, but he could try to stop the embarrassment lingering in his throat. Grimmjow pulled down the latter's boxers, leaving them someplace in the room to collect dust for the night. His lips hovered above his, looking into his eyes in search for whatever desire laid hidden.

The youth panted and tried to hide his face by either facing to the side or bury his face in his hands, but Grimmjow would remove all of those and expose him to the elder. The sight was too unreal. Grimmjow had only seen him angry or with a blank face but this time he was flustered and clearly showed his desire which the body was kind enough to stab him in the back. The captain smirked by this, thinking of what he was about to do with his young vice-captain he had taken an interest for.

He pulled back and looked at the blushing youth and his trembling body which laid on its back. He was amazed how so few things could change the body. But he would not give the youth a break from the physical torture of pleasure, not yet as he separated Ichigo's trembling knees, gazing for a moment at the full grown member. He was not bad for being so young, but it felt unbelievably delightful to know what was about to happen.

Grimmjow gently held around the member, giving it a quick lick to the tip. Ichigo flinched from the contact, eyes widening. "S-stop!" he called out in panic, but Grimmjow licked the penis again, tongue rolling up the member and down again, rounding the head and taking it into his mouth sucking.

Ichigo covered his lips, desperately holding back the moan which lingered. It felt so good. Never had he felt this sort of pleasure, although people have tried teaching him these kinds of things for years, but he never had the interest for it. Now he was lying on his back with another man sucking him which could drive him over the edge. He could feel the pressure build up in his lower parts. His body trembled so hard he thought he was going to fall apart from the overwhelming flow, but Grimmjow stopped his torture and went up to his face again.

He gripped his hair a little forcefully and made Ichigo look him into his eyes. "Say you want it." He spoke in a low tone, sending shivers down the youth's spine. He tried to speak, but he was so out of breath after forgetting how to breathe between everything. He shook his head, refusing Grimmjow's offer. This was not accepted. Grimmjow brought his face to his and kissed him while his hands continued to tease the longer part located lower on the body. When will he loose it? When will he moan out his name? It was all about when and not if.

He pulled back again and looked into the pair of brown eyes. "Say it," he demanded. Ichigo didn't know what to do. His mind was shrouded and unable to think properly. He didn't know what he was going to answer to, but he would not get out of here before he agreed to whatever Grimmjow wanted.

"I… I want…" he managed to breathe out. Grimmjow's smirk widened, not letting the youth finish his sentence, but he didn't need a proper answer. He would take what he wanted no matter what the other's thought. His tongue traced from Ichigo's lips, down the neck and slightly pausing at the left nipple before continuing its journey to the penis which trembled with excitement. Grimmjow worked his magic on it again, taking it into his mouth and sucked hard on it as he brought it further inn and out in a steady rhythm. "Aaahhh!" he could hear the youth moan.

"S-sto- aah!" Grimmjow licked the white fluids which escaped the tip of the rose-coloured head. But this did not end with just that. As the orange-haired youth trembled from the ecstasy, the captain managed to turn him over and lifted his hips so they were supported by the knees. He bent over the youth and forced his back into his chest as they were in a sitting position.

His hands played with the erected penis and his lips sucked on the neck and would sometimes lick the jaw line and make trails down the neck. Ichigo's hands grabbed around his one arm and the other tried to release the hand which prevented him to escape. But alas, it was futile. Grimmjow was not sure who enjoyed this the most. He loved the way he sadistically tortured the youth with pleasures, having complete control. He smiled for himself, seeing how Ichigo's eyes were closed and the mouth were open panting for air, sometimes letting out a moan that would make the elder work faster.

En enjoyed hearing them. This was his work and his alone. But it was still not enough. He guided them to all four, making sure Ichigo didn't collapse before he would do his finish. "Prepare yourself, Ichigo," he whispered. It didn't seem like he was listening. He was too drowned in the sensation. But Grimmjow let it pass and stroked his growing member to the entrance of the youth. His eyes widened as he felt it lingering by his opening, ready to tear him apart. "No, w-whai-" Grimmjow slowly inserted his member into the opening, so slowly yet painfully the youth gasped loudly from the sudden surprise. "Ah!" The much smaller boy trembled and gripped the bed sheets tightly. Grimmjow now noticed how small the boy really was. He was long enough to stretch over the youth and held his hands which gripped the sheets. "Relax and breathe," he whispered huskily. Slowly, he pulled a little out and thrust back inn again.

"Aaahh!! He heard him moan, the heartbeat rose. He did the same thing, this time a little faster and harder. He could feel how the trembling hands nearly tore the bed sheets as he pulled out and thrust inn again, harder and faster for each time. And each time, Ichigo would moan louder and louder. Grimmjow was growing quite hard himself, and the pressure built up as he increased his pace per thrust. But not yet. Grimmjow suddenly pulled out and flipped the kid again and rose his knees and positioned himself by the entrance and made an entry yet again, this time not holding back as he bent over the smaller man. Hard and fast, he thrust inn and out inn and out over and over again, completely merciless and no time to think or even breathe. "G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo howled his name as he came again, also feeling his warm seeds flow into his trembling body which was sweat and sticky from the ecstasy.

Grimmjow nearly collapsed on top of the youth but prevented himself by supporting with his arms. He heaved for his breath he didn't know had lost. The blue strands waved in front of his eyes, a complete mess after the night's workout. But he didn't care. He had the man he wanted right here in his arms and he had seen the face in pleasure as he had wanted. Ichigo couldn't speak either. He was completely drained. His body was still shaking from his releases and the crimson blush had expanded to his entire face. He had been prevented by Grimmjow to hide the embarrassment, realising his hands was held to the sides. The captain bent down and gave him one last kiss, which lasted like an eternity before he released them, looking deeply into his eyes. "I finally got you, Ichigo." Grimmjow gave a weak smirk. Ichigo could not speak at all. His head was filled with the experience.

He didn't care about anything else at the moment. All he knew was that he had given inn, and in return got an experience of a lifetime. He had let his superior take advantage of him, but was it just for his own sake? Not once had his heart even been close to jumping out of his chest as of today. The toll of the experience came to get him, and Ichigo felt really tired and sleepy. But was it really okay? Could he allow himself to be used like this? Grimmjow managed to lure himself with Ichigo underneath the sticky bed sheets he nearly had torn to pieces. He couldn't care less about it at this time, and let it rest for the morning to come. His arms encircled Ichigo and pulled him close to his chest. Both now drifting to sleep as the moon still shone brightly from the window.

* * *

I spent my entire night on this chapter. I hope you liked it, although some things might sound strange. Oh, and I will like always look for mistakes later.

Many thanks to:

hugesandkisses1

BonneNuit

Seiri-sama

PyroD

Bleached Kitty

crave-the-rave

ladyaffirmed

SilverSkugga

Spiel

xbw100x

Alowl

MissChabre

JtheChosen1


	6. I love you?

**Yosh! Last chapter my dear fans! Really sorry to say this but this IS the LAST chapter! At least for this part of the story. I have been thinking about making a sequel, though I'm not too sure. Anywas... This chapter is very rushed, and I'm sure you'll notice. If you have any questions about the story (this one) theb I'll probably post a "Questions and answers" chapters. Anything at all! Do not hesitate to ask, and I might take it into consideration for the maybe upcoming squel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! **

**Enjoy!****I love you? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: I love you?

The first thing Ichigo noticed was the sharp light beaming him forcefully from the window. His sleep had been restless, with reasons unknown.

He had this terrible dream. Well… not terrible, but he was terrorised in a certain sort of way which he would not dare to tell the audience. There was just one thing that was strikingly similar to the horrific dream.

_"Is it just my imagination, or does my butt hurt?" _

Ichigo looked drowsily around, too tired to even move a muscle. He did not recognise the place. Where was he, and how did he end up in this unfamiliar room? Flashes from the dream appeared in his mind as he tried to recall the answers to his questions.

Ichigo blushed furiously. He had gone to tell off the captain and give him a real round of tantrums. But he had ended pinned to the wall and… My God…………. His heartbeat sped up from the memory. What on earth had they done!? He couldn't believe he and Grimmjow…

The youth's train of thoughts was cut off as he felt something stir behind him. Something was wrapped around his waist and Ichigo lifted the bed sheets to see an arm resting around him. His clothes had been discarded across the room, verifying his "dream" as he laid there naked.

His breath fell short once again. This was just unbelievable. He knew he had not gone asleep with a woman, the arm confirmed that with the soreness in his arse. Ichigo felt like dying on the spot. He knew it was his captain that was sleeping behind him, having a secure hold around his waist.

Ichigo shifted, trying to turn around. How on earth he managed to find the courage was beyond him. He gently lifted the arm and turned to the best of his abilities. The elder stirred and let out a low growl. Ichigo froze, waiting for him to settle down.

Finally he managed to face his sleeping captain. Ichigo's eyes took in every detail he could find, completely drowning in the beauty of the sleeping face. Grimmjow's eyes were closed and relaxed, not frowning as they usually did. His mouth was slightly parted, breathing in a steady rhythm. His usually half-slicked back hair had been ruffled from the sleep and dangled in front of his face.

This was a sight that was for Ichigo's eyes only, he figured. He found himself transfixed on his sleeping form. It was almost like watching a sleeping kitten, which he would easily be compared with due to his constant search for attention and booming voice. He wondered if his zanpaktou was a cat or something.

Ichigo reached out and brushed the strands away as careful as he could, afraid of waking the sleeping captain. He didn't know where he had gathered the courage from. Although he was too confused with his own feelings, he could not stop his fingers from wanting to touch the sleeping face.

Ichigo suddenly felt like a little girl…

Yesterday, he had given inn and acted as a girl from the moment Grimmjow kissed him. Was it normal in this kind of relationship? Or was it because Ichigo was the younger? He did not know. But he openly admitted that he have had the time of his life, And he had officially (between him and Grimmjow) become what the humans called "uke" (A submissive partner in a homosexual relationship).

"Morning, Ichigo." He heard a low voice and snapped back to reality. Grimmjow's eyes were looking into his, making him blush when his fingers still touched the other's face. Quickly, he withdrew his hand and looked elsewhere. "Hey, that felt kind of nice ya know." Grimmjow complained drowsily. Ichigo didn't speak.

"Don't freak out on me now. You could have done that yesterday before we ended up in my bed," the captain leaned closer; looking into the latter's brown eyes.

His cheeks flushed. It would not be long until steam started to form from the youth. Grimmjow smiled when he saw this. He smiled. Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow just smiled and not his usually sadistic grin. His eyes were tired, yes, but calm and his smile was gentle.

The man leaned inn and kissed Ichigo, pulling him closer to his body. His head was clouding again, finding himself kissing the captain back. Grimmjow's hand went to his chest and pushed the youth to his back and sat now on top of him, kissing him hungrily. The captain's lips left Ichigo's and travelled down the youth's neck, sucking and biting as he pleased. Honestly, they were both too tired to do it again, but they could feel their sensible limbs grow hard again.

As Grimmjow continued to tease Ichigo's sensitive body, they heard a quick, light tapping sounds closing inn.

"Taichou! This is bad-" the door flew open and revealed Mizuki, the assistant of Kurosaki Ichigo who stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the scene before her. _"You got to be kidding me. NO way!_" The voices screamed in her head.

It was her captain and her vice-captain, together in the captain's bed, Grimmjow hovering over Ichigo. Her sweet innocent eyes were no longer virgin. She could see almost everything if it had not been for the captain's left thigh being in the way for his you-know-what-since-she-was-too-innocent-to-even-mention-it.

Flustered beyond repair, she turned her heels to leave and muttered a quick apology.

"Mizuki!" Grimmjow howled angrily, making the petite girl freeze on the spot. "Turn around." He ordered, lowering his voice, knowing full and well what kind of position he was in. She slowly turned to face the naked pair, flustered and embarrassed by what she had just witnessed.

Grimmjow looked at her with a stern face, but suddenly softened and said while hugging Ichigo, who by the way had turned into stone: "Please let this be a secret between us tree," he smiled happily, his pointer in front of his lips.

"H-Hai, taichou!" she bowed and left with the speed of lightning.

Ichigo thought he could commit zeppuku on the spot. A knife in the gut and that's the end of story. He buried his face in his hands, cheeks tinted crimson.

Grimmjow parted his hands and looked at him playfully. "You think we should have invited her inn this too?" His eyes widened. "Are you nuts!? Leave the poor girl alone, you pervert!!" the younger howled.

He grinned in return. "Sure bout that? Then what about you the other day, staring at me when I was all _naked _under the moonlight and rubbing off all the dirt on my body-…"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow wore his usual sadistic smile. "But what do you think is so urgent that she would come here?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged, completely forgotten about their current state. "Let's get ready. We are going to HQ." Grimmjow got off the youth and gathered his clothes.

Ichigo watched him as he went from one corner to the other to pick up his clothes. Heat rushed to his face as he noticed his captain wore absolutely nothing, and he hadn't seen much either since he didn't dare to last night. He swore he would never get used to look at Grimmjow's body nude.

Ichigo tried to get up, but fell back again from the numbness in his behind. "The hell was that?" the latter asked, snickering. "Whose fault do you _think_ it is?!" the younger barked, raising a fist.

"So what will you do?" Grimmjow put on his haori. Ichigo didn't understand the question. "Us you idiot!" The captain bowed down to Ichigo's level, looking him straight in the eyes. Grimmjow was serious this time, actually showing he was concerned about the matter. Ichigo had never seen him like this, although he had known him for only two weeks. For the past 24 hours, Ichigo had been witness to many of the expressions his captain ever showed in public.

"So what is it? Will you stay? Run away or whatever? What?" He didn't know what to answer. The younger thought everything would just continue as usual, acting normally around people then when they were alone Grimmjow would do whatever he wanted, without having anyone say anything. But he actually asked the orange head about the case, wanting to know what he thought.

Grimmjow sighed. "Give me a reply later. I won't do anything until then," he told and left the residence.

Ichigo lay down in the bed, confused. His thoughts raced as never before. Was everything just a test to see if things could work out? He came up with no answers at the moment. Ichigo quickly gathered his clothes that were scattered about and got dressed, leaving for HQ and _tried _to walk properly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Ichigo arrived the 3rd division headquarters, people were sprinting about and Grimmjow looked like he was being told something serious by the unwanted visitor from earlier. The boy ran up to them, greeting with a bow. "My deepest apologise for the late arrival," he spoke. "Took your time, vice-guy." He muttered.

"What's going on?"

"Listen. Seretei has been invaded by enemies from Hueco Mundo, and they're not few. You go on first and do your best to hold them back. We'll be right behind you." Grimmjow ordered. The youth's eyes widened. "_Enemies form Hueco Mundo? How?" _Although Ichigo didn't quite like the plan about going alone to face the enemies, he still obeyed and made a dash for the sight where the enemies had been spotted. The pair watched him as he ran off, a little worried.

"Taichou, no offence but is it okay? Shouldn't we send someone with him?" Mizuki asked worried. She was the first to be informer about the situation by the observation unit. They had not noticed the increasing number of hollows from Hueco Mundo, because of their suppressed reiatsu. The only answer to that were superior hollows, which was not very common. Grimmjow sighed. "He'll be fine as long as we don't drag out too much. They appeared in our area too and we are underhanded," he told.

Honestly, sending Ichigo out there alone was the last thing he wanted. But no one was strong enough in their division to withstand such a number of strong hollows, unless the captain went himself. But he had to organize an extermination committee.

"Mizuki." The girl jumped. "Yes, taichou?"

"You know the members better than I do. I want you to find the ten strongest and make a pursuit. You'll lead them," Grimmjow ordered. If there was one thing Mizuki wasn't, that was strong. She was more of the defensive kind, but orders are orders.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he was sent backwards after receiving a blow from a hollow. Ichigo had encountered quite a number of hollows not too far from HQ.

They were too many, and these were not any normal hollows. They were intelligent and strong and on top of that, they controlled the gillians which swarmed around the youth like ants to sugar. Luckily, they could only shoot ceros, but they were the least of his problems. The adjuchas were a greater problem.

Ichigo plunged his zanpaktou through another gillian, and the hollow dissolved. The fight was endless and his backup had not arrived yet. They were taking too long. Ichigo stopped and caught his breath. He was exhausted and pretty beaten by the aduchas that came at him, throwing some tantrums and attaching again. He had never fought such a strong hollow. But who could blame him from emerging from the third seat to vice-captain just because his superior died.

A snake-looking adjuchas lashed out its fangs. He dodged but received a blow from another one that lured. Ichigo couldn't feel his legs as his body refused to move. "Shit!" he cursed again and tried his best to repel the incoming attacks using kidou spells in defence, but in vain. His skills in kidou were seriously bad as he didn't even manage to execute the spell before it dissolved.

Word games and waving with his hands was not his field of expertise. And now his legs were paralyzed. Whatever the Hollow had done to him, he had gained the advantage of a half-paralyzed shinigami, which was pretty much useless without legs and kidou spells. Ichigo swore he should have studied harder during the spell-classes.

The snake-looking hollow lashed out its teeth once again, ready to tear the youth to shreds. Ichigo closed his eyes, unable to move a muscle in his body as he awaited the upcomiong blow.

"The hell are you scared of, vice-guy?" His eyes opened as he heard the all too familiar voice belonging to Grimmjow. The adjuchas had its teeth held back by Grimmjow's zanpaktou.

"G-Grimmjow." Ichigo spoke baffled by the captain's sudden appearance. '

The surrounding hollows stopped their attacks and observed the newcomer. "So what's yer answer, Ichigo?" the captain did not face him. He knew the man wanted an answer but why now? Would he leave him to die if he didn't answer and said no?

"Can't move? I'll take care of these small fry's." The adjuchas laughed.

"It's _one _captain! He thinks he's strong enough to take out all of us." They continued their tantrums with their dark voices.

"I… accept." He heard the younger speak. A smile crept over Grimmjow's mouth. It was exactly the answer he had wanted, well maybe not "I accept" but close enough.

The hollows threw more tantrums, interrupting their conversation. The captain sighed, suddenly annoyed. "Tear them to shreds*, Panthera," he called his zanpaktou's name. The swords glowed blue as the captain stood there unmoving. The adjuchas screamed as the blue light engulfed them, then everything turned black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo woke abruptly, looking around. "Bout time you woke up, Ichigo." He heard his captain's voice from the corner of the room he was in. Mizuki was beside him and greeted relieved. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked. Grimmjow stood from his seat and went over to the vice-captain.

"You're here in my residence cuz I ordered the healing squad to. You was poisoned which was the reason you froze like that. And I with the rest took care of everything while you were out," he explained, gesturing with his hand how everything seemed like nothing. "I blacked out?" He received a nod from the pair. Ichigo felt embarrassed.

He was supposed to hold them back as long as he could and he faints?! He cursed in his mind, not bothered by that his face showed his agony. He felt a hand pat his head. "It's okay. At least you didn't die before giving me an answer." The elder grinned sadistically. Mizuki's expression showed confusion, not having the faintest idea what they were talking about.

"The healing squad told you should rest since the poison might still be in your system." The young girl bowed and muttered a farewell before exiting the building. Mizuki did not want to leave them alone, knowing what kind of relationship they had. But hurting Ichigo's feelings was the last thing she wanted, thereby she left.

Ichigo knew he had sent him out there alone in purpose, just so the captain could show up and save the day. Or at least that was a part of the plan. Grimmjow bowed down and kissed Ichigo.

He froze from the contact yet again. He now recalled he had accepted Grimmjow's offer. My God… the torture would be never ending. "I'm glad you accepted." The captain smiled as he broke the kiss and looked at the younger's blushing face. "I-I should go back to my place then!" Ichigo hurriedly stood up and turned for the door.

"Hold it right there, vice-guy. Yer not going anywhere." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm, preventing him from leaving. "What?" the youth muttered half-irritated and embarrassed. The latter pulled him closer, arms encircling the waist and holding him firmly. "Come on, Ichi. You owe me one." Ichigo knew exactly what he meant this time, and struggled to get loose as the captain attacked him with kisses and his hands started undoing his outfit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

*I'm not sure what Grimmjow says when he calls the power of his sword.

That's all folks! I do apollogize for the lack of inspiration for this chapter, resulting the crappy ending. But do not hesitate to send me a review!

Many thanks to my "Under The Moonlight" fans!

And many thanks to:

Bleached Kitty

Icy Fae Tears

DrowDagger

MaskedTwilight

xbw100x

MissChabre

crave-the-rave

MissTaken

SilverSkugga

Tango King

happygirl24

BonneNuit


	7. Quick Information for my readers

Yo, mina-sama! A short note from the super-slow-dimwitted-half-dead-The Norwegian Dragon!

It's been decided. I'm making the sequel everone's requesting. And this time, I'll have the story... what to say............ugh........ involving more about the daily life in Seireitei and so on, introducing more charakters and so on. In other words, broaden the horizon (badly formulated...). I found several loose ends in my story, and I decided to tie'em up. Especially about Mizuki... Poor Mizuki!! When it comes to Ichigo and Grimmjow.... (evil laughter). Well, you'll see :-).  
About Grimmjow's zanpaktou, ya know when I wrote "Tear them to shreds, Panthera." instead of "Grind" (which btw I have no idea what means), I decided to stick with my version since it was better suited for the moment. Oh! It is NOT his bankai!!!! Dear God, I almost forgot... So his abilities are a little different from the original manga/anime, but this is AU. (what does it stand for btw?)

But as for the sequel (Which I've called for the moment "Under the Blue Stare", crappy title, but I'm gonna change it as soon as I find an appropirate title), I will not be able to update as frequent as this one. No way Norway.... and world (sweatdrops). I'm in my final year in high-school so there are alot of mock-exams, projects and exams I need to prepare for. So please don't get mad if I can't update. I've already written a prologue and the beginning of chapter 1, but they won't be posted at the moment. Gomen ne...

I thank all those who have reviewed, favorized, alerted or whatever this story. It's been a huge uplift for me and it was much fun writing this story for you guys. You are the best!

Best love from ~The Norwegian Dragon~


End file.
